Shadows Die
by Aria-Allegro
Summary: Young Luna Nystorm has won the 67th annual hunger games. She has clawed her way out of the arena and now must try to make a life for herself after the games. She soon learns that even in winning the Games she has lost her life. Instead of losing it in battle, she's lost it to the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

My Name is Luna Nystorm and I was 16 when I became the victor in the 67th annual Hunger Games. I

Was the female tribute from district 4 the male tribute was a boy of 17 named Talon Anderson. He was a

Tall and strong boy with dark hair and dark eyes, who always smelt like the salty sea. I always knew I

Would be tribute someday.

Why? You may ask how did I know my destiny. Well you could say it's in my Genes. My grandmother was the first woman from district 4 to win the games, then my father at around 17

Also was crowned victor. The only person in m family to go into the arena and not come out was my older

Brother Peter who was only 15 at the time. He was killed when a bear mauled him in the arena, he was in The final eight.

Talon died during he first night by the Careers, which surprised me because I thought he

Would've lasted longer. My arena was desert, barely any water lots of dirt and rocky. I survived by keeping

My head low, and not killing much. My body count was only 4, a lot of people died just from the elements. I killed a girl from district 1 with a knife I got from the cornucopia, she was one of the careers but the rest of Her pack left her. I killed the boy from district 12 with the help of Leon, a tribute from district 8.

In the final 4 it was me the male tribute from district 1 whose name I still don't know, the female tribute from district 11 whose name was Hazel and the male tribute from district 2 who's name was Jason. The tributes from District 1 and 2 were beating the life out of each other and then Hazel found me. She grabbed me by my Hair and threw me to the ground. As she got on top of me I grabbed my knife and stabbed her in the Stomach And she bleed to death. Jason won the other brawl and it was just he and I. He charged at me I Ran away to grab the weapon from district 1's dead body but before I could he tackled me to the ground.

He was on top of me and in the cockiest way possible said, "I knew you could never beat me" as he was gloating my Hand touched something hard and soon to be deadly, a rock. As he continues his speech I get a good grip on the rock. "You stu-" I hit him right in the temple. I was the one on top now and I just kept hitting him with the rock, he struggled and I could feel the blood spray on my face and my hand was soaked with the blood of my fallen enemies

I whispered, "I'm sorry" and struck the last blow. I got up but I didn't see it, the snake. I felt a sharp pain in my foot and looked down to see a green snake, I threw the rock at it killing it. I could feel the effects Instantly, my vision was blurring my throat was burning and I was stumbling about. It was Jason and I fighting for survival, who ever survived longer from their wounds would be named Victor

I was lying on the ground feeling a burning sensation of epic porportions when I heard the cannon. I stumbled around trying to get up to my feet the next thing I heard "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the winner of the 67th annual Hunger Games, from District 4 Luna Nystrom." I stood up straight feeling amazed that I had won the most deadly game in the districts. Quickly Afterward I passed out from the poison. That is where the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes **

Being Victor of the Hunger Games means that I was going to see my family again. On the train ride back to district 4 my mentor Mags asked me "What's wrong dear?" I'm watching the trees go by I sigh and say "Can you answer something for me?" puzzled she said "Of course." I asked "Will anything be the same when I get back to district 4" she looked down at the floor "No very few things will be the same Luna." I stepped away from the window and asked, "How will it change" Mags looked troubled and sat me down and said "Luna, the only thing that will be the same is that you're alive." I got up and said "I'm going to take a nap before we arrive"

I walked in to the room closed the door and fell into my bed. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw one. One of the dead tributes, staring right at me covered in blood. Every time it was a different one whether I was responsible for their death or not. I haven't slept for days and if I did it was only an hour or so. To my surprise I slept without disruption, I woke up to Mags shaking me awake saying, "Luna we're home" I step off the train to a celebration. I hear cheering and I see people waving the District 4 banner.

I look through the crowd looking for my family. In the middle of the chaos I see my father and I run towards him and hug him. I feel his arms around me and he says, "I'm so happy you're alive." Now that I'm Victor I get to live in Victor's Village the mayor shows me to my new home gives me key and says "Good Job, you've made District 4 proud." I open the door and look around the house.

It's a beautiful house and behind me I hear "There you are." It's my grandma she lives in Victor's Village as well. I run towards her and hug her. Living here I would get to see my grandmother every day that was great because she always helped me when I needed it. She asks "Is your father going to live here as well?" I replied, "I don't know, I hope so though this house is to big for just one person. The only person who will have an objection is Mother."

My father also won the Hunger Games so he too lived in Victor's Village, until he married my mother. She wanted nothing to do with Victor's Village so when my parents got married they moved into a normal house. "Come on Luna you can stay at my house and ill cook you dinner until your father returns" In the middle of dinner my father comes in with the rest of my family. I hug all of my little siblings there's three in all two boys one girl. The last one to come into the kitchen is my mother.

I try to hug her but she pulls away. I ask, "Mom what wrong" she turns her back and says, "you're not my daughter. Don't call me mom" Puzzled I looked at my dad and he says "Jean you should be thankful that your daughters home safe" my mother looked at me with disgust and said "That's not my daughter that's a monster" My father rubs his eyes and says "Jean you've never been in the Hunger Games, you don't understand Luna did what she had to do to survive." My mother without another word walked out of the door. I started to tear up until my little sister, Rose, hugged my leg and said "I'm happy you're here Luna" My dad put his hand on my shoulder and said "Luna I need to talk to you in the other room." That's where he told me everything, my mom and him were getting a divorce and that him and my siblings were going to live with my mother and he was going to return to Victor's Village. The house still belonged to him. He also told me how my mother screamed every time I killed someone. I started to cry and that was when I realized, Mags was right.

It was the next morning when I started to move my stuff into my new house. I was carrying one of the many boxes I moving when I dropped my key and he came out and said, "Need some help?"


	3. Chapter 3

After the storm

***Finnick's P.O.V***

I looked outside and that's when I saw her. Pale almost white blonde hair, the big blue eyes her hands full she dropped her key. I walked out my door and asked, "Need some help?" She looked and me and said "Yes please." I walked over and took the box from her hands and she picked up the key to her house. She opened the door and I put the box by the door "You have anymore boxes you need help with?" She smiled and looked a little puzzled and said "Are you sure you want help me move all of my boxes?" Trying to be confident I said, "I would love to help you move your boxes"

I looked her in the eye and remembered her. Luna Nystorm we were in grade school together, and she was one of the smartest kids in the entire school. The Afternoon went on and I helped Luna move all of her boxes. When we were done she offered to make me dinner to thank me and I wasn't going to pass up free food.

As she started dinner I sat at the table and I started talking with her. "Do you cook like your grandmother?" she looked at me with a bewildered look and said, "I don't know, but when have you tried my grandmother's cooking?" I replied "Your grandmother cooks for Mags and I all the time." A few seconds pass by and Luna hands me my plate. For dinner she cooked sea bass, typical for District 4. When I finished I said "You do cook like your grandmother" It was time for me to leave so I put my plate on the counter and said "Bye Luna" she turned around smiled and said "Bye Finnick" I walked over to my house which was right across the way and as I closed the door I got one last look of her through her window cleaning up.

***Luna's P.O.V***

I was still trying to get over the fact that I had just made dinner for the most wanted man in the Districts. Every girl was in love with Finnick, all my friends at school were always talking about how good-looking he was. I was almost scared to let me admit the fact that, I Luna Nystorm, who had just won the most dangerous game in Panem, had a schoolgirl crush on Finnick Odair.

I didn't sleep that night instead I found myself reading a book every other page or so I found myself looking across the way at Finnick's house seeing that the light was still on. As I kept reading I heard a knock on my door, it was my grandma. I opened the door and let her in she said with excitement "Oh this place is very nice Luna, but why aren't you in bed?" I replied, "I don't want to sleep" My grandma put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You're having nightmares aren't you dear?" I shook my head yes and she sighed and said "Tomorrow we can talk to Mags she can help now try to go to sleep"

I followed my grandmother's orders and went to my bedroom and crawled under the sheets. I couldn't go to sleep and I caught myself looking through my window again at Finnick's house. He still had his light on I didn't know what he was doing at this hour but his house somehow provided some comfort to me and I drifted off to sleep, but when I fell asleep the comfort had fled immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh no more. **

Some time had passed since the night I made Finnick dinner. I was constantly trying to get over my crush. It's easier said than done, especially when the person you fancy lives yards away and you see them everyday. Mags had been trying to help me get over my nightmares, but nothing worked. My grandmother even started sleeping in one of my spare rooms, but every night I would wake up screaming and shaking. Some how I had convinced myself that if I just didn't sleep I would be fine. Not sleeping made it worse; I would be up for days only sleeping when someone made me. One night my grandmother had to go take care of my cousin who had come down with a nasty fever, so that night she asked Finnick to watch me.

I showed him to one of the many spare rooms I had in my house, He laid down and said "sleep tight". Knowing that would never be the case I smiled and went to bed. It took me at least 4 hours to finally get to bed. When I had the nightmare had begun. I was in the arena; on the platform looking around I saw all of my dead tributes. All of them covered in blood and staring at me like they were going to eat me. I heard the gong, I ran as fast as I could but they were always behind me. I could hear a voice say "Luna, wake up its just a dream." They were right behind me when I finally woke up.

Finicky was sitting beside me, he said softly "It was just a dream Luna you're fine." I was shaking and couldn't help but cry. Finicky put his arms around me and said "I know the nightmares are nasty, everyone has them." This sparked my curiosity and I asked "Did you have nightmares after you won?" He sighed and said, "Yes, I did. I would wake up screaming almost every night. Just like you."

"I don't wake up every night screaming."

He smiled "I can hear you from my house screaming your lungs out in the middle of the night."

I wiped a tear away and said, "I'm sorry"

"Its fine, it comes with the games. You have to go to sleep though, but I promise nothing will hurt you." He got up and sat in a chair in the corner and said, "I'll be here the entire time." I nodded to show I understood and laid down trying to catch the sandman.

I woke up the next morning very late. I walked in to the kitchen to find Finicky in the kitchen he turned around and said "Morning sleepy head." He then handed me a plate with breakfast on it. "Thank you?" He smiled as I sat down, I really wasn't hungry but I ate out of kindness. After breakfast Finicky left and I was all alone in the mansion I killed for.

***Fin nick's P.O.V***

I walked into my house and turned on the television when I heard a knock on my door. It was Luna's grandmother, I opened the door, she said very sternly "We need to talk." We walked over to my kitchen table and she looked at me and said "Finicky, I know you're a ladies' man and you've had many, companions, but don't add my granddaughter to that list." I knew why she would have this talk with me; I always did have different women in my bed. "Lira, I know I've played games with women before, but Luna's different she's not a one night stand. I swear I'm not just trying to sleep with her." Lira was always protective of her family, for good reason too. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Lira, I knew Luna in grade school. I hate to sound like I'm sucking up to you but Luna was one of my first crushes."

She smiled "Finnick, I know you're a sweet boy. I'm just making sure."

"I understand Lira." Lira was calculating. She knew that if I just wanted to sleep with Luna I would've done it last night, which made me wonder. Who was actually concerned with my relationship with Luna?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nobodies**

***Finnick's P.O.V***

The morning after Lira came over to talk to me about my relationship with Luna, I went to her house. I asked her who was interested in my personal affairs and my worse fear came true. She answered with a sigh "The Capitol." I was so confused; I didn't know the Capitol cared about the personal lives of Victor's except when the games neared. We were on her porch and I asked my next question "Why?" That's when she said, "I think we should go down to the Peace Keeping building and ask the Head Peacekeeper". I knew the Head Peacekeeper, Camellia. Nice lady, considering her job. We went into the peacekeeping building where a peacekeeper was there to ask why we were there. Lira replied, "We need to see the head Peace keeper." Just as the words left her lips Camellia came out and said "Lira, Finnick what can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you about some things in private." Lira replied

Camellias lead us to an all white room with old carpet and a table. When she closed the door she said, "I already know why you're here. You're wondering why the Capitol is interested in your relationship Finnick." I was shocked to say the least; I even thought she could read minds

"How did you know?"

She sat down at the table and said "Because I'm the one who asked Lira about the relationship because the Capitol is curious about it."

"Why is the Capitol so concerned?"

"Finnick, the Capitol wants you two to keep your relationship a secret."

"That's nonsense. I played their game, why can't I have a normal relationship?"

"Finnick you're supposed to play the part of a ladies man. You're the Golden Boy of the Capitol and that's the part they want you to keep playing." I couldn't say I was surprised. I almost forgot the Capitol liked to control every aspect of their Victor's life.

"What part is Luna supposed to play?"

Camellia knew this wasn't easy she looked at the table and said "They don't know yet, she still has her victory tour to do. They will decide her part after that. Until then I know for sure they don't want anyone to know about you two."

We left after that. I was angry with the Capitol, the one time I actually want a normal relationship with someone they make it impossible. It only got harder after that, because I had to tell Luna. I walked into Victor's Village, I looked up at the cloudy sky wondering if the answer was there but there were just clouds. I went to Luna's door and knocked hoping she wasn't home. She answered to door I couldn't look at her big blue eye so I said, "We need to talk about some thing." We walked into her living room and I told her "I just went to the Peace Keeping building and Camellia told me that the Capitol wants our relationship to be a secret." She didn't looked surprised or stunned she just looked at he coffee table and said "Why?'

"You know how the Capitol is. Everyone plays the part they're assigned to play. My part is this Ladies' man who every woman wants. You're part they don't know about, they'll figure it out on your Victory Tour."

She looked depressed, like she was staring into a dark abyss or the Capitol's heart. You couldn't tell which is darker. She just said, "Okay" In the most clam and somber way. She got up and started to walk up the stairs when I grabbed her hand and said "Luna, please I still want to be with you. I just can't be with you in public." She looked at me with her sad blue eyes and said, "We're just nobodies to them." She couldn't have been more right. The Victors, the Tributes and the people were just the Nobodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Living Dead**

***Luna's P.O.V***

I dreaded today. It was the start of my Victory Tour; I was going to prance around for the Capitol so that the districts can be reminded of the horror of the games. I woke up to my escort Nairna pulling me out of bed and saying "Good morning darling, come on. Up up up. We have a big day today." When I got down stairs my prep team Aarao and Sippora fussing over my bed head. Mags soon came into my living room and said "Are you ready?" and honestly I answered "No." Mags didn't ask why she already knew. I didn't want to leave Finnick. I knew he couldn't come to say good-bye, in the public eye we were just neighbors. I looked across at his house and wondered what he was doing. I knew I would see him when I got to the Capitol, but it seemed like that would be a lifetime away. When my make-up it was time for wardrobe, Chasin was my stylist. It was winter so I wore a blue coat, with black pants and boots. I went out to greet the cameras and I heard Nairna say, "Smile pretty."

Now that I was on the train I felt worse. We were heading to District 12. I remembered the Victory tour when my brother died. I was ten years old and standing on the platform with Peter's picture above me. The tribute that won the 61st Hunger Games said, "He was an admiral opponent." I hated him instantly, I don't remember his name but I remembered he was from District 5.

We made it to District 12 and my appearance was in front of the town hall. I walked out to the fake joy everyone had at these things. I saw the families of the fallen; I didn't even know the tributes' names. I read from the note cards when I saw the gaze of the boy's little sister. I was shaking when I finally said, "I'm sorry for the loss of your loved ones. Unlike most tributes I know what its like to stand on that platform, it's the most awful feeling in the world. It can't be put in to words what your experiencing and I'm sorry." I was crying by then and my speech was over but I looked back and saw the father of the boy nod, almost in approval. Nairna took me and hugged me trying to comfort me, and said "That was great, don't worry." I asked Mags how it went and she said, "You gave the families closure, and not just in District 12 but in all of them."

It was just as hard in all the Districts, but luckily I cried less. We finally arrived in the Capitol; it was the place I looked forward to going. I was going to be on Caesar Flickerman's show again. The hard part was Finnick and I were going to be interviewed together. I was in my hotel room getting ready when I realized how hard it was going to be. I had to act as if Finnick was just my neighbor and I had to deal with the rumors of Finnick dating a different woman every other day. We went to the studio; I was in a blue and green dress, to help represent the ocean and my District. Thankfully it wasn't puffy. It had a cape that came down from my shoulders. I liked my make-up that day, it was very natural. Very surprising because the Capitol people didn't know what 'natural' was. My hair was half up and half down. The part that was up was in a braid and the down part was curled. I walked to the part of the stage where I was going to enter when I saw Finnick, who was being photographed and questioned by random people of the Capitol. I just wanted him to turn around so I could see him but it was too late Caesar called my name and I walked onto the stage.

Caesar didn't change much. He was still as over the top as he was during the games. His questions where the usual, until he got to "Lets talk about your emotional speech to the families of the Districts." I answered honestly "I remember what its like to stand on one of those. I didn't want to be like everyone else and say 'your family member was a good opponent' because that almost makes it worse. It a terrible feeling to be there and I just felt it was right that I try to comfort the families in their time of need." He smiled and said, "Can you tell us the story of your brother as a recap?"

"Well he was tribute in the 61st Hunger Games and he was mauled by a bear in the arena."

"That's an amazing story, come on everyone give it up for Luna. When we get back from commercial we'll be here with fellow District 4 Victor, Finnick Odair."

I was trying to keep calm, and kept reminding myself that for now Finnick and I were just friends. Sooner than I expected Ceasar said "Welcome back everybody, we're her with this years victor Luna Nystorm. Now for last years Victor, who is also from District 4, Finnick Odair everyone!" He walked out and I heard thousands of women screaming. He sat right next to me and said "Great to be back Ceasar." There was no time for small talk Ceasar went right for what everyone wanted to know.

"So Finnick, there is a rumor that you and a mystery girl from District 4 are an item."

"Well that's just a rumor, I'm single right now. I'm just taking it easy."

"That's great, for all the ladies here. So Finnick what's it like to live by Luna?"

"She's a nice girl. Doesn't stay up all night, isn't nosey. Perfect neighbor." I almost punched him for that.

Ceasar then asked me the same thing. "Well Finnick's a really nice guy, even helped me find my key in the snow once."

The interview went rather well. It actually went by very quickly. I was so relieved when Ceasar said, "Well ladies and gentlemen that's all the time we have tonight. A round of applause for our Victor Luna Nystorm." I stood up smiled and waved. "Now a round of applause for Finnick Odair." He stood up and did the same thing. Ceasar then said "Good night everybody." With that ended the hardest interview of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love on My mind **

_***Please note this begins three years after the last chapter**_

I opened my eyes to look at the clock on the table. _7:03, _I sat up andlooked to my right Finnick was still fast asleep. I shook him awake saying "Finnick… Finnick wake up." After about 5 minutes his eye opened and sleepily he asked "Why so early?" I got out of bed and looked out of the window towards my house across the way and said, "It's the day of the reaping, and you know that." He rolled over and said, "I know what today is, doesn't mean I like to remember" Today marked the start of the 70th annual Hunger Games. It also marked the fist year that my brother Felix would be eligible for the Games. I may have already won the games but I'm still required to attend. I walked out of Finnick's room and walked down the stairs, I could hear him dragging himself out of bed. I found my shoes and out them on as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked over hugged me, kissed me and said "I'll see you after the reaping." I walked out of his house and entered mine. I made myself breakfast before I showered. As I went through my morning I remembered the reaping where I was picked.

I remember waking up in my old house. My mother and father tried to comfort my nerves; I was the only child eligible for the games at the time. I didn't eat breakfast that morning, but it was the last day my mother was loving towards me. She brushed my hair back as I stared at my uneaten food and said, "It'll be fine Luna." I never realized that my mother was so wrong. I put on the light blue dress my mother bought; my hair was in a bun tied with a ribbon of a deeper blue color. When I left and went to the reaping I could see the despair on everyone face. I stood in the corral of girls waiting to know whom the unlucky one was. The next sheep sent to the slaughter. I looked at the ground the entire time, having been through this before. The odds weren't in my favor; the name that broke the silence was "_Luna Nystorm_." I look up and saw a path clear in front of me and walked towards the waiting stage. When I was on the stage and waiting to know who the male tribute was, I could see my mother weep hysterically. She was remembering when Peter was standing on this stage and I could see that she was replaying his death in her head.

The reapings after my victory always reminded me of how disconnected I had become with people my own age. Every time I would stand next to Finnick and look upon the frightened faces of my former classmates. After I won I stopped going to school. I had all the money I ever needed but the biggest reason I stopped was that every time I went out in public I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Staring at me knowing what I did so to be able to stand before them.

I went to town hall casually, looking at the people of my district. All of them frightened, I took my place in the corner by the town hall with the other victors. I stared at my brother as he took his place among the ranks of the other boys. As he stood there I realized how much he looked like Peter. Same blue eyes, dark hair and slight freckles. Finnick soon came to take his place with the other victors, He looked at me and said, "This is his first year, and his chances are still small." I still stared helplessly at my little brother, dreading the name "_Felix Nystorm_" coming over speaker. The Panem anthem played as the escort Nairna came across the stage. Her voice came on the speaker as she announced the girls' tribute. "_Cristyn Sayer_" I watched the frightened young girl go up when I realized that he sister Eira was my best friend in school. I looked around to find my friend crying for her sister's fate. Now it was tome for the boys, she reached her hand in to the bowl and drew out the name and read "_Lucan Deering_" The wave of relief that came over me was the greatest feeling in the world.

With the tributes picked the pattern started. I got home to find I had been invited to the Capitol for the games. I said goodbye to Mags and Finnick being mentors they were leaving that night with the tributes. I couldn't be with Finnck as much. He was busy mentoring as well as being a playboy for the Capitol. I didn't know what he did with the women he met, but I didn't want to know. Honestly, I didn't really care that much. I was in love with him and when you love someone every thing wrong with him or her vanishes. While he was running around with strange women I was playing the part of almost a saint who had accidently become a 'fashion icon' as many called me. I've seen my picture in thousands of Capitol fashion magazines. I never wanted to be like a celebrity, but it just kind of happened. I never complained it could've been worse. I finished packing my things and looked across to Finnick's dark and still house and right on time my heart was full of pain. Knowing that I would see him soon was never enough, I felt like I needed him. He was always on my mind, but I needed to see that light across from my house. I just wanted the morning to come, to bring me its comfort. With the light of a new day the comfort would be limited. The Hunger Games were upon us comfort and happiness were the last thing one most people's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gods and Monsters **

***Luna's P.O.V***

The train ride to the Capitol was as grueling as it ever was. The buzzed with the sounds of the usual Hunger Games banter, all to common to this time of the year. I broke a T.V on the train ride. They showed the clip of the final moments of my Hunger Games, I took the remote and smashed it like I did a young boys head not so long ago. From the moment I saw the bright lights of the Capitol, I had a gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

From the moment I got off the train I was in a terrible hurry. Tonight I was going on Caesar Flickerman's talk show. So from the train station I went to the T.V studio, my prep team quickly sat me down in the make-up chair painted my face, dressed me up and pulled my hair to perfection. Finally I walked out on to the stage where Caesar was waiting. The lights were blinding but so familiar that I didn't even squint when I went out on to the stage. Caesar grabbed my hand and sat me down on his velvet furniture. In almost an instant we had covered everything that could have possibly been covered. His last question struck me to the bone but was so common. He smiled and looked at me and said "Luna this is the one question that everyone's been wondering. How is your love life?" I tried my best to hold in my shock. I swallowed and said sweetly "Non Existent." Everyone in the studio laughed including me, hoping this would cease the questions of my love life. Cheerfully Caesar said, "Oh come on pretty girl like yourself, how are boys not melting at the thought of marrying you." Trying to keep up my little act I said, "I don't know I just don't have time I guess."

"Maybe one day." He said jokingly

"I hope so." I said laughing with everyone in the studio.

***Finnick's P.O.V***

This week was the most chaotic week of the year. The tributes would be paraded around for the citizens of the Capitol, then forced in to training cessions, and would end their journey with Caesar Flickerman's show. I was in the usual suite of the hotel that Tributes and mentors always stay at when I turned on the T.V in the living room of the suite. I thought I would tune into the usual Hunger Games coverage but instead I saw Caesar Flickerman interviewing Luna. She wore and black and gold dress, her hair was curled and put all to one side. Her blue eyes shimmered with the way the light hit them and her blonde hair matched Caesar's most recent color. Mags walked in sat down and said "Oh Luna had an interview with Caesar tonight. I think her grandma told me that. Wow does she look beautiful." I watched in silence as Caesar asked Luna about her love life. I knew why she said 'Non existent' but even with the threat of the Capitol, the person you're madly in love with denying your existence still hurts. I decided to go to bed, it was late and tomorrow the Tribute Parade

I got up went in my room and went to sleep, but my peaceful sleep was soon interrupted. It was about midnight; I had only been asleep for two hours. Mags was shaking me, "Finnick you have to get up." I opened my eyes to see her standing by my bed, she looked worried when I asked "Mags, why so early?" I could tell, something was wrong; she said in a shaken voice "Finnick, Luna's been in an accident." I could feel my heart stop and my stomach turn into a knot. I sat up and asked her "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Calm down, She's going to be fine. She was on her way to the hotel, and there was a crash. It looked pretty bad but Luna had, minor wounds compared to what could've happened" I asked the most important question I could think of from that moment. "Did the Capitol have anything to do with this?" She looked at me in the most serious of ways, and said "Finnick, we both know that if the Capitol wanted Luna dead she would've died in a way that was unsuspicious. Luna is a saint to people in the Capitol. She is a successful Victor, she's too valuable to kill. " The phrase 'Too valuable to kill' was all too true. Luna was an icon in the Capitol, everything she did was imitated by it's inhabitants. Ever since she won the Games I've seen a rise in the amount of blonde haired and blue-eyed statues walking around.

I laid back down and thought about how badly I wanted to see her, just to know that she was alive. I knew I couldn't go and see her in the middle of the night. I wasn't going to play that game with the Gods and Monsters that governed Panem. I knew she was alive; I wasn't going to put that at risk. All I could do for the rest of the night was stare out the window. I couldn't sleep anymore; I just laid there and looked at the full moon. It sat prominently against the chasm that was the night sky. Shining brightly and beautifully on everything below it.


End file.
